I Need You
by EmiieRoxs
Summary: [oneshot]Satomi's rematch against WhiteSnow sends a teammate to the hospital. with her life on the line, can one boy reach out to her and save her life before death could possibly take her in one sweep? LizxTak, R&R plz! real descript. inside


well i pasted this oneshot when i also pasted my last chapter for my sequel IGPX story! so if anyone who's read my first and second IGPX story maybe u could read this oneshot too! lol i actually thought about it at night lol i was bored. anywayz, here's my IGPX story with the favorite pair: LizxTak! (duh lol) o yea, fantine's not in this at all and i will say that she dumped takeshi and now he's single. o yea, one more thing: _italics _ _flashbacks or thoughts_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any IGPX characters or the show (even though it's awesome!)

**Summary:** Team Satomi has accepted a rematch against WhiteSnow, ready to win. But WhiteSnow is more then they can chew, and it costs a racer a trip to the hospital. Now, as her life is on the line with a slim chance of surviving, can one boy reach out to her and save her life before death takes her in one sweep? LizxTak rated T for language. R&R plz!

**I Need You**

Two doors that belonged to the emergency hospital swung open as a group of doctors rushed down the hall, a girl of age 18 was on the stretcher. She had short mahagony hair, and right now had a breathing mask around her mouth. She seemed in bad shape from the looks of things. Behind them was a boy of age 17 with black hair, and a 16 year old girl with long light brown hair; in her hands was a cat. Behind them were two men, one woman, and beside her a young girl. The first man had light brown hair, and a dark brown beard. He didn't look too happy. The other man had glasses on, gray hair that was in a high long ponytail, and a concerned look on his face. The woman had long gray hair in a high ponytail, and she had a worried look. Next to her was her assistant, the young girl who had light brown hair in two pigtails going down, a sad look could be seen. The doctors finally turned into the emergency room, and when the two in front tried to follow the doors slammed shut in front of their faces, now locked, and up top the red light flashed on. The girl and boy gasped, and pressed their faces against the glass. They were worried about their teammate, their friend. Team Satomi had just lost a race a few moments ago, and because of that loss, Liz Ricarro had been severely injured during the race. Now, the team waited outside. Fear, anxiety, sadness took over.

"I can't believe this...Damnit this can't be happening!" the boy cried in anger, he slammed his fist into the wall. His other teammate put her hand on his arm, and he lowered it.

"Shouting won't make Liz better. Try and stay calm Takeshi, I'm sure she'll be okay." she said quietly.

"I know Amy, but...it's their fault! Who cares if we didn't win the rematch! They hurt Liz, badly! And I bet you anything it was on purpose!" Takeshi roared.

"Even so, we'll sue them later. Right now we need to be supportive that Liz will be all right." the woman said with a stern look.

"Miss Satomi...do you think she'll be okay?" Takeshi asked and Miss Satomi turned away slightly.

"Truth is kid, we don't know...She took a pretty bad beating, you saw it yourself." the man with brown hair and the dark brown beard said with a sigh.

"You've got to be kidding me! Andrei you can't really be...Mark, tell Andrei he's wrong!" Takeshi said and glanced at the man with glasses.

"Takeshi, you need to calm down. Amy's right. Screaming won't get us anywhere. And, Andrei's not wrong Takeshi...Liz took a lot of damage that race. I suggest that we all sit quietly, and wait for the results. Right now all we can do is wait, and hope that she'll be okay." Mark said and this made Takeshi angered.

"Hope! It already sounds like you have doubts!" he roared.

"And you don't?" a voice asked. It belonged to a boy Takeshi's age, with yellow hair, his bangs covering his right eye.

"River...what are you-"

"I heard what happened. Is she okay?" River asked Miss Satomi's assistant, Jesse.

"We don't know yet..." she answered. River sighed, and gave Takeshi a stern look.

"Takeshi, take everyone's advice and chill. We need to be calm in this kind of situation. I know you're hurting, but so are we. We're handling it from as best we can, but we can't handle it if you're going to act like a spoiled little kid. Now sit down," River said and shoved his friend on the seat. "and wait, be patient. Liz is tough, she'll make it don't worry." he added and sat down next to Takeshi. Takeshi took in a deep breath, and closed his eyes. He still couldn't believe how badly hurt Liz had gotten. It was all thanks to WhiteSnow. They'd get it when Liz was feeling better. She'd kick their asses with full force, and he'd be there to back her up. They deserved it for what they did to her. It was like what they had done to Amy, but that was only a sprain to her foot. This was much more serious. He concentrated on picturing the race, every detail, every event could be seen, how it all started...

one week ago

It had been a week since Team Satomi had won IG- 2, and the team had taken a vacation off at their success. They decided to go to the beach for the weekend and hang out there. It was great. Kicking back, relaxing, going out for a swim, just what the team needed after their win.

"Hey Takeshi." Liz called to him.

"Hm?" he asked, lowering his sunglasses.

"You wanna play some volleyball with us? Boys against girls." Liz asked and Takeshi smiled as he got up.

"All right." he said and the game began. It was Amy, Liz, and Jesse against Mark, Andrei, and Takeshi. As the game progressed, it was Takeshi's turn to serve. He used his full power and it went over the net. With quick thinking Liz got on her knees and whacked the ball up high, going over the net.

"I got it I got it!" Takeshi called and slammed it back. Liz countered with a slammer and it hit the soft sand.

"Ha! Girls win! 10 to nothin!" Liz cackled and the girls congratulated eachother with high fives. Miss Satomi was sunbathing with Luca, who had his own pair of mini sunglasses! The boys sulked at their defeat, but Takeshi walked over to them with a grin.

"Congrats. Good game you guys." he said with a smile.

"Boy. This sun sure is blazing. Do you guys want to go for a swim?" Amy suggested. The others nodded.

"Luca! You wanna go for a swim with us!" Takeshi called. Luca perked one ear up, yawned, stretched, gave Takeshi a look and hissed. He then rolled up in a ball to sleep.

"That was a no. Takeshi you know cats hate water." Liz said to him and he smiled sheepishly.

"Oh yeah...haha I forgot." he said and she threw him in the water.

"Waaaaah! What was that for!" he asked after he had hit the water, rising quickly.

"I just felt like it!" Liz called back and she jumped in, swam over and gave Takeshi a dunk.

"Gwah!" he gurgled under water and she laughed. He countered and dunked her back. Amy and Jesse swam over to the two and splashed water on them. The group laughed. Back on shore, Miss Satomi had gotten a call.

"Hello? You what? I don't know...SAY WHAT!" Miss Satomi exclaimed. This got the group's attention, and they rushed up to see what was wrong.

"Miss Satomi whattsup with you?" Takeshi asked. She put her hand to the phone.

"It's Team WhiteSnow. They're requesting for a rematch next week and the prize will be 500,000 yen!" Miss Satomi exclaimed.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" everyone asked in shock. People started to stare. Liz gave them a glare and they went back to what they were doing.

"The thing is, I'm not sure if we should accept. Even though we won against them last time we still have to take into consider-"

"We'll do it!" the teammates said in unison.

"Are you sure?" Miss Satomi asked.

"YES!" they replied. Miss Satomi went back to the phone.

"We accept your rematch. The winner will recieve 500,000 yen. What? The losers will what! I'm sorry but if that's the case then there won't be any rematch. Okay...okay...hm...all right. The losers will be the ones to pay 500,000 yen to the winners." Miss Satomi said with a sigh and clicked her cell off.

"Uh-oh...we forgot about what the losers would have to do..." Liz said with a frown.

"Relax. We're the champs! We can take them!" Takeshi said with a smile.

"That's what you said last time and we got our asses kicked." Liz said as her eyes narrowed.

"Well, I mean it this time!" Takeshi answered with a confident look. Liz couldn't help but smile at her teammate's confidence.

"You'd better be. Or else I'll pummel you if we lose!" Liz roared and Takeshi nodded, a sweatdrop began to form. Amy laughed and Luca trotted over. She picked up the tabby, and he meowed.

"Guess what Luca? We're goin to race against WhiteSnow again, and we're going to win!" Takeshi said to the cat. Luca only blinked in disbelief.

"Yeah. And the prize is 500,000 yen so you'd better do your best cat!" Liz said and waved a finger. Luca yawned, and then meowed in agreement. As the three teammates were discussing the day they would go against WhiteSnow, Andrei walked over to Miss Satomi who rubbed her temples.

"Do you think they're ready?" he asked her.

"I hope so. We've just put so much at stake. Do you realize that if we don't win we'll have to pay them 500,000 yen? And what if we get damaged? I think I've just sold my soul to hell..." Miss Satomi said as she lowered her head.

"Hahaha. Don't worry. They're the champs, again. I'm sure they'll pull it off." Andrei said with a laugh.

back at the hospital

Yeah...that's what he said. _'I'm sure they'll pull it off...yeah right. All we did was embarrass ourselves, and on top of it we're in total debt! How can things get any worse?...'_ Takeshi wondered and remembered how hard the team had trained. They couldn't mess up this kind of race with so much at stake, and they put their whole heart and soul into the battle, and into training. _'I guess...it just wasn't enough...If putting our heart and soul into this race couldn't make us win then...what would?'_...

the following week: Team Satomi vs. Team WhiteSnow

The two teams were ready to go. They positioned themselves at the starting line. Liz, Amy, Luca, and Takeshi had already figured out a plan against WhiteSnow, and hoped that it would be able to defeat them before they controlled Satomi's mechs.

_"Okay. Here's what we got from last times race. We pinpointed where WhiteSnow's controlling devices were on each mech. All you have to do is get close enough to destroy that first. It's your main target. With that disabled, then the rest of the race should be easy."_ Andrei had told them the first day of training. They had practiced hard in the simulations, locating the source and destroying it in seconds. The only thing that was different, was that this was the real deal, not a simulation. Team WhiteSnow would be a challenge.

"Okay. We've worked hard throughout this week. Let's win this!" Takeshi said to Amy, Luca, and Liz.

"You got it Takeshi. Just do your part and I'll do mine." Liz answered.

"We can win this! We've trained so much and we know where their weakspot is." Amy said with a laugh.

"Let's rip Team WhiteSnow to shreds." Luca purred to satisfaction. Up where Benjamin Bright would usually tell about the race, instead of him Miss Satomi was there.

"Okay. This is a race between WhiteSnow and Satomi. The winner gets 500,000 yen, and the losers must pay the winners that much. Let's have a clean match today. Remember it's a rematch, so it won't count as anything." Miss Satomi said. _'The only thing that is at risk is going bankrupt...'_ The teams got into their racing positions, and the light flashed. 3, 2, 1, GO! it read and the two teams raced off at top speed. WhiteSnow was in the lead, but Satomi followed behind.

"All right, remember aim for the weakspots and then take them down!" Takeshi cried and everyone answered with, "Okay!" As they headed to round two, Team WhiteSnow turned around and without hesitation sent out their controller devices. Not expecting it, they dodged them all at the last second, and then grasped tight.

"Give it all you've got!" Takeshi roared and they charged for an attack. They aimed for Team WhiteSnow's control system. In an instant they were destroyed. This didn't phase WhiteSnow though, they took it pretty well. Had they expected that from Satomi? Well it wouldn't matter now since it was the battle round. All they had to do from here on out was win and fight to victory. Takeshi took on Zanak, Amy and Luca took on Max, and Liz took on Judy. Throughout half of the second match the two teams were evenly matched. Up in Benjamin's studio, Miss Satomi shivered like crazy, this match would either make her leap for joy, or give her a major heart attack. She continued to watch, even though it gave her chills. They were nearing the finish line to ending round two. That's where everything went wrong.

"All right. It's time to show these IG champ wannabe's true fear." Zanak cackled and both Max and he knocked Takeshi and Amy back together, Liz was alone, surrounded by all three.

"HEY! THREE AGAINST ONE ISN'T FAIR!" Takeshi roared as he and Amy rushed to help. Liz wasn't holding out too well. Attacks to the side, to the top, the the bottom, they came from everywhere.

"Aaah! I could use a little help!" Liz cried, frustrated.

"We're coming!" Takeshi roared and was closer. As he etched to the point where he was only an inch away, he was pushed back by Max who only giggled to him. He began to get annoyed. Amy joined but she too had no luck.

"Liz! Just defend! Don't try anthing reckless!" Takeshi commanded.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Liz answered back. At Benjamin's studio, Andrei burst in.

"Call off the match, now! Do it before it's too..." Andrei started, but the two heard Liz scream as Team WhiteSnow threw all they had. Her mech was damaged badly, already gray spots could be seen. Max attacked and completely destroyed Liz's mech's right arm, the parts flew as sparks could be seen coming out of disconnected wires. Judy slammed down from above and the waist down was obliterated. Zanak attacked with his full force of punches as Judy supported Liz for a slight moment.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Liz roared painfully.

"LIZ!" her teammates roared, helpless to save her. As Zanak's turn was over, the chest of the mech seemed to be dented from all around. They threw the mech onto the ground as it screeched and rolled to a hault. Liz's system shut down and she was knocked out concious, maybe for good... Amy and Takeshi rushed to Liz's mech.

"What are you two doing!" Miss Satomi asked, alarmed.

"We have to help her! Liz! LIZ!" Takeshi called. No answer...

"Don't worry! We'll get the medics!" Miss Satomi called.

"No! Call off the match! This is clearly unfair! They trashed us! Call of the match! We need to help Liz!" Takeshi protested. Miss Satomi sighed, and called the match off.

"Team WhiteSnow wins!" she said and rushed to the track, the team followed. Takeshi and Amy rushed out of their cockpits and ran to the damaged mech.

"LIZ! LIZ! LIIIIIZ!" Takeshi roared as he opened the cockpit. He gasped as he saw Liz, unconcious, she seemed to not be breathing. He felt for a pulse, and could feel one, it was faint, but at least it was something. She had a trickle of blood run down her mouth and he lifted her out of the damaged cockpit. Miss Satomi and the others came, stopping at a hard rush.

"Is she okay?" Miss Satomi asked, very worried.

"She's still breathing but...it's very slow. We need to get medical attention and fast." Takeshi replied as he stared at Liz with sad eyes, they began to swell with tears.

"All right. Everyone come with me. We're going to the hospital now." Miss Satomi said, and floored it when she, Takeshi, Liz, Amy, and Luca were in her car. The others followed in their own, not caring if they were speeding. This was an emergency that couldn't wait.

back at the hospital: present time

That's how it happened...those bastards. Doing that to Liz, they would pay. Takeshi said to himself and clenched a fist. Finally, the light from the emergency room was off, and Takeshi rushed to the front. The doctor came out, and everyone crowded around him.

"Well? How is she? Is she going to make it what's happened!" Takeshi asked. He wanted answers, and he wanted them now.

"Right now, she's all right to say the least...a few broken ribs, a badly sprained ankle, and a broken arm..." he said quietly.

"Wh..what do you mean right now she's all right? She's not going to die, is she!" Takeshi asked and gripped the doctor by the collar. River held him back as the doctor straightened his tie.

"Your friend is in a coma right now, probably from the brute force she recieved in your race. Only time will tell when she'll awaken...the thing is though, it's a slight chance she'll make it out all right. Really, it's up to her and her will to survive." he said. Everyone was silent.

"Can I see her?" Takeshi asked.

"Visiting hours are--" Takeshi rushed past him, Amy and River following. "Over..." he finished and sighed. When he walked away, the adults stayed outside and Jesse decided to follow inside.

There was Liz. Right now she was sleeping, in a deep sleep probably. She still had her breathing mask on, wires were connected. They could hear her heartbeat, it was all right, for now at least. Her arm was in a cast, and her ankle was wrapped up carefully. Takeshi took a seat, and the other two stood. Takeshi cupped his hands over his face.

"How could this happen?..." he said and felt Amy put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault Takeshi, it's nobodies..." Amy said to him quietly.

"It's WhiteSnows fault. If I ever see them I'm going to tear them from limb to limb." Takeshi said through grit teeth.

"Hey man, you want us to leave you guys alone?" River asked.

"No...it's okay...I'd probably bore Liz anyway." Takeshi replied with a sigh and stood up. Jesse was silent throughout everything, and followed the three out. Before exiting, she looked behind and gave a sad stare at Liz. _'A slight chance she'll make it out all right?...How slight is it?'_ she wondered. It had now been three days since the accident, and no progress was made. The team visited all the time, always praying, hoping she would make it all right. After the third day, as Takeshi was on his bed he stared at the ceiling blankly. All he could think about was her. He remembered all the great times he had with her, he remembered everything, he always pictured her smile, could always hear that laugh that would always make him laugh with her. Everything about her, he started to realize how much he cared for her. He curled up in his bed, and prayed through tears.

_'Please...please let her live...Don't let her die, don't let her leave me behind...'_

As the fourth day came, Takeshi woke up early to go to the hospital. As he walked casually by, he saw the team there, they seemed very sad. _'What's wrong! What's happened!'_ he wondered and rushed to them, a pang could be felt in his gut.

"What's going on! What's wrong!" he asked, alarmed. Amy looke at him, her eyes watering.

"It's Liz Takeshi...the doctor says she's gotten a little worse, and now he says that...that.." Amy told him, but sobbed bitterly, Luca's ears were folded down, and he licked Amy's face to wipe away the tears.

"He says...what?" Takeshi asked, afraid to find out the answer.

"She's probably not going to make it..." River answered.

"WHAT! NO THAT CAN'T BE! LIZ IS STRONGER THAN THIS SHE CAN-"

"We know Takeshi, we know. But it's what the doctor says..." Jesse said with a sniffle.

"No..NO I won't believe this! It's not true it can't be!" Takeshi cried and rushed in the room.

"We need a miracle...please God give us a miracle.." Miss Satomi said in a smal whisper as the team followed Takeshi in. He was on the same chair he would always sit at for hours, staring at her and hoping she would get better. His hands were folded over his knees, but they were clutched tight and shaking all over. The doctor walked in, and realized how Takeshi had taken the news. He didn't say a word, but sighed with a frown on his face. Takeshi thought of an idea now, and hopefully it would work. It had to.

"Doc, she can hear us, can't she?" Takeshi asked.

"Yes. But I don't think-"

"Thanks." Takeshi interrupted. He turned to his friends. "Maybe if we tell Liz how much we want her back with us, she'll fight even more and get through this!" he exclaimed.

"I don't-"

"It's worth a shot. Let's do it." Miss Satomi interrupted Jesse. Mark and Andrei went first.

"Come on Liz, you can fight this. You're the toughest person I've ever met on this team, without you we got no spark." Andrei said.

"Andrei's right. You're the most determined, most dedicated member to this team! Without you, we'd be nothing!" Mark said with a weak smile. Jesse and Miss Satomi went next.

"You've always done a great job at the races, putting your heart and soul into them. Fight it Liz, you're stronger than this! You can win!" Jesse coaxed.

"Jesse's 100 percent correct. Liz you're the most amazing person I've ever met on this team. I wouldn't want to see my favorite team member lose to something like this. You're strong, you can make it!" Miss Satomi cheered silently. Amy and Luca went next.

"Liz...you're the greatest friend I've ever had. You're always there for me. You've been like a sister to me a lot. Please, don't leave. We need you." Amy said with a small smile, and Luca meowed as Amy bent him down. He licked her hand and meowed softly. "Luca says he'll miss you a lot. He'll miss lying on your stomach and purring to his content when he sees you smile in surprise." Amy translated. Finally, Takeshi was last.

"Everyone's right Liz. You're tough, you're the most dedicated one, you're a great racer, you're stronger than this! So we lost to WhiteSnow, big deal! We're the champs, and the champs don't go down without a fight! You're strong enough to beat this Liz, I know you are. We'll all miss you. We need you Liz." he said. He stood up, took Liz by the hand, and gripped it tight. He bent down and went on his knees. He moved closer to her ear, and whispered, "We need you Liz...I need you." In Liz's mind, those words echoed in her mind. It was dark, pitch black. She felt cold and alone, but that voice, those words, coarsed through her mind. _"I need you...I need you...I need you..."_ it echoed. Liz's eyes seemed to awake from it's dullness, and looked up to a light. Someone was in it, his hand stretched out. A smile went across his face, and he continued to say, _"I need you..."_ _"Takeshi...I need you too..."_ she said and stood up, and rushed to the light. As soon as her hand was in his, she began to open her eyes slowly. At first everything was fuzzy, and she had a little headache. She looked at the ceiling, and then to the side. She saw Takeshi right in front of her, tears in his eyes. She looked behind him, her friends..no. Her family lept for joy. Jesse and Miss Satomi hugged, Mark and Andrei gripped eachother's hands and did a hug as they pat eachother on the back. River only smiled as he tried to look stern, and Amy hugged Luca as he purred and meowed. She then turned back to Takshi, a loving smile was on his face.

"Takeshi...do you really mean it?" she asked him.

"In ever way Liz. In every way..." he answered and gave her a kiss the everlasting kiss of life.

-The End-

A/N: there's my IPX oneshot! i think it's a good one too -nods- it really shows how Takeshi cares for Liz a lot. wowee it's a long one too! haha! well, plz R&R if u liked it! (pleeeeeease! EmiieRoxs begged)! u'll make me smile :-D and make my summer! anywayz, again, hope u liked the oneshot! -Em


End file.
